


Porcine Proposition

by zulu



Category: Coupling, The Muppets
Genre: 05-10, Drabble, Other, for:mockingspike
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2005-10-13
Updated: 2005-10-13
Packaged: 2017-10-02 00:32:05
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/739
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/zulu/pseuds/zulu





	Porcine Proposition

"Well, how about her?" Patrick nods across the bar.

They all turn and look. "Her?" Steve asks. "She's a pig."

"She's beautiful," Patrick says. "She'll reject you."

A bet's a bet. Jeff goes over, nodding to the bartender for a round. "New here?"

Steve and Patrick exchange a glance. So far, so bad: there's twenty quid on the line.

And then: "What? Moi?"-- a sudden "Heeee-YAAAH!"-- and Jeff's flying across the bar, CRACK, and Patrick and Steve rush over.

"Boys," he says, "I think I'm in love," but he's still unconscious when she leaves with a frog two hours later.


End file.
